oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Slayer
Details Walkthrough *To start the quest, talk to Morgan in Draynor Village. The building he is located in is just north of Ned's building. He will tell you that a vampire is causing distress by killing the inhabitants of Draynor Village. He asks you to kill it. He will tell you to go to the Blue Moon Inn and talk to Dr. Harlow who he says was a former vampire slayer. *Before heading to Varrock, go upstairs in the same building you talked to Morgan in and go to the west side of the room and you will see a cupboard. Open it and search it to receive garlic. Next, obtain a hammer. You can buy a hammer from a general store for 13gp, or withdraw one from your bank. (there is a bank in Draynor Village, the same place that you started this quest). *Now head to southern Varrock. Go to the Blue Moon Inn which is located there. When approaching from the south entrance, you will see first a cottage to the east, and directly north of it, an inn with a blue moon sign. This is the Blue Moon Inn. Once inside, talk to Dr. Harlow. Tell him Morgan needs his help. He will want you to buy him a beer. Talk to the bartender in the room, buy a beer, and then talk to Dr. Harlow again. He will talk about vampires and give you a stake. *Now that you have the required items, you must now fight the vampire. Make sure you at least have garlic, a hammer, and the stake. (a weapon, armour and food might help as well). Go to Draynor Village, and then head north to Draynor Manor. Inside, go east towards the large stairs that lead downwards. Go down them. There will be a coffin in the center of the room. Open it and the Count Draynor (The level 34 vampire) will come out of his coffin and attack you. If you have garlic, he will become very weak and can be more easily defeated. (Despite this, it is still useful to note that if you don't have any, every time you hit a "0" on him, Count Draynor will heal 1 hit point of health.) There is also a known safespot in the Count's lair (if you stay there too long then he will go back into his coffin): just lure him so that he walks into one of the red banners around the walls of his crypt and stay directly behind the banner adjacent to his own. This can give you time to heal, take other necessary actions before attacking him again or to use numerous sneak attacks on him ("hit-n'-run" sort of strikes). The best way to kill him is by using the fire strike attack, for low leveled players, so make sure you have lots of runes! *If or when you defeat him, you will automatically stab him with the hammer and the stake. When he is dead, you will have finished the quest. If he disappears before you have the chance to stake him, you simply need to kill him faster, as he disappears after a period of time. Reward * 3 Quest Points. * 4,825 Attack experience. Music Music tracks unlocked: Tiptoe Trivia *In RuneScape Classic and in early RuneScape 2, Dr. Harlow was originally located at the Jolly Boar Inn. Jagex later moved him to the Blue Moon Inn. *Note: In the RuneScape Classic version Count Draynor was a level 43. This was switched when RuneScape 2 was made. *Count Draynor, the vampire, is actually a spoof of Count Dracula. *The Attack experience gained from this quest will level a character's attack from 1 to 20. *Combat skill experience gained while fighting Count Draynor is reduced dramatically, the reason may be due to the fact that a high level player could intentionally not bring a hammer or stake with him while fighting the vampire, thus making his health limitless, resulting in fantastic training for the player, especially since the Count Draynor is very susceptible when you have Garlic in your inventory. *This was the first ever quest to be released in RuneScape after the beta testing period, thus making it the second quest in RuneScape's history. *There is a woman upstairs in Morgan's house. Most Players think that she is his wife. *Players may obtain an unlimited supply of Garlic from the cuboard after beginning the quest. This may be sold for a minimal profit as it currently trades for 15gp each. Category:Quests